happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kick Some Assassin
Kick Some Assassin is a HTFF episode. Roles Starring * Scoopy Featuring * Tycoon * Barry Appearances * Cro-Marmot * Fungus * Commy * Spanky * Lumpy Plot Scoopy arrives to work, where Tycoon gives her a huge load of paperwork to fill out. It takes the entire day, but Scoopy manages to finish her task, only to be given another stack of paperwork to complete before she can go home. The next morning, she is shown sleeping at her desk. Tycoon yells her awake and gives her even more paperwork while he goes out. Being driven angry, Scoopy throws a phone book at a wall, revealing the number of Barry. Barry receives a phone call from a disgruntled Scoopy, who tells him to go after her boss. Upon laying the phone down, Scoopy falls asleep once more. She dreams about quitting her job and waving goodbye to Tycoon. But it goes horribly wrong when Barry suddenly appears and stabs Tycoon in the back. Scoopy awakens, realizing what she just did, and goes to stop Barry. She gets Cro-Marmot to take her place at work. Tycoon strolls through town, oblivious that either Barry or Scoopy are following him. Scoopy makes sure she isn't seen by her boss. She spots Barry hiding in the bushes, where he tosses a bomb at Tycoon. Quickly, Scoopy flies over Tycoon and looks for somewhere to put the bomb. She drops it into a dumpster, unaware that Fungus was inside. He ends up being blown to bits. As Tycoon presses onward, he reaches an office building. The front door has a bucket of acid perched on top, set up by Barry. Just as Tycoon opens the door, Scoopy pushes him inside. The bucket falls on her and all her feathers are burnt away. Seeing this as an advantage, she rushes into a store and buys a tie, false teeth and blue paint. Tycoon rides in an elevator which he unexpectedly gets trapped in. Scoopy, now in disguise, is shown to be responsible for this delay. Lumpy suddenly takes her to a meeting with other business men, such as Commy and Spanky, all believing she is Tycoon. She just goes with the act and starts a random discussion. Meanwhile, the real Tycoon struggles to get out. The elevator door finally opens, only to show Barry waiting outside. Tycoon stands against the wall as the assassin makes his way in. Since the elevator is still broken, however, the door closes and slices Barry in half. The elevator then falls and plummets with an explosive impact. Back in the office, everyone claps at Scoopy's speech and give her a promotion. Scoopy, the new manager of her own workplace, returns to her desk the next day. She discovers that Cro-Marmot has filled out all the paperwork. Deaths # Fungus is blown up by a bomb. # Barry is cut in half by an elevator door. # Tycoon dies when the elevator plummets. Trivia * Persona was originally going to be in this episode and impersonate Tycoon. He was removed because it would make the plot more complicated. * Scoopy caused every death in this episode. * Ironically, Scoopy tried to stop Barry from killing Tycoon, only to end up doing the deed herself. Category:Fan Episodes Category:TV Season 1 Episodes